Why Not?
by shounenai4life
Summary: Italy desperately needs a friend and when Japan is new to the school he welcomes him with open arms. Widdde open arms. Random, light fic with guaranteed hot boy smex at the end.YAOI ITALYXJAPAN just because more ItalyxJapan is goood - . Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Very random little ficlet with a good ol' ItalyXJapan pairing. A laid back read with just enough plot to keep your mind acitive while obviously steadily leading to the hot smex at the end XD ItalyxJapan was scarce, it needed some more yaoiful goodness.

Enjoy!

* * *

"And that, my fellow classmates is the ultimate importance of pastaaa."Italy sighed, stretching out the last word as if it was the key to the world's direst problems, which of course to him, it was. He smiled dreamily as he stared smugly at the ceiling. "Pasta is life, and you know, it can do much more than just be eaten. For example-"

Austria stood suddenly from the teacher's desk, his eyes as blood shot and red as all the rest of the classmates. "We have a new student today!" He said raggedly, looking around the room like a slightly deranged psychopath. "So…stop talking."

Italy looked eagerly around. "Where??" He grinned. "Ohhh I can't wait to meet him! I hope he likes pasta! Pastaaa…"

Austria tried shrugging the terrifying image of another Italy running around before walking to the door. "I'm going to go get him." He said all too quickly. Racing towards the door he slammed it behind him, and his agonizing scream could be heard as he tore down the hallways.

Italy turned back towards the class, half of which were sleeping, the other half traumatized from listening to 2 hours of pasta talk, and currently singing to themselves while rocking back and forth in their chairs. He smiled happily and played with the dial of the pasta machine he had brought to history class for his presentation.

Sometimes he got the distinct impression that no one at school liked him, that he annoyed everyone at his prestigious school, home to all the children of top government personal, like prime ministers or presidents. But that thought made him sad, made his green eyes flicker with discomfort, so he pushed it away, ignored it.

A few minutes later Austria came back and in his tow was a tiny teenager, nearly as small as China, who was ironically the oldest boy in class. Italy stared at him curiously. "This class," Austria boomed, pushing Italy and his pasta machine out of the way, "is Japan. He just transferred here from…I'm sorry, where again?" He said, turning to Japan.

Japan looked up at him, blushing, then back to the ground. "J-Japan." He said.

"Yeah. He's transferring from Japan, which as you all know, we will be studying next term. Now as you can see, he is somewhat of a midget, so…don't squish him. That will be all."

Above head the bell rang, and the class raced to stream out, shoving both Italy and Japan against each other and against the blackboard.

Italy smiled brightly. "Hi!" He said. "I'm Italy." He struggled to get his hand from the uncomfortable position it was in between their two bodies and then held it out. "Nice to meet you."

By now the stream had ended, allowing Japan to breathe and get at least a couple inches away from Italy. "Hello." He said stiffly. "I am Japan, China's brother."

"Ohhh…that's why you're so beanie." Italy said intelligently. He looked down then gripped Japan's tiny hand in his. "Time for lunch. And pizzaaaaa!" He outstretched his arm dreamily before turning to smile at Japan, whose eyes were slightly wide. "Pizzaaaaa."

Later-

"He was soooo nice, Germany." Italy cooed, leaning over the island counter that separated him and Germany. "He didn't laugh at me, and he listened to everything I said all day long!"

Germany glanced up before resuming his cooking of spaghetti and garlic bread. "That _is _a feat." He said grudgingly. "But don't be too disappointed if he moves on once he gets other friends."

Italy pouted. "Germany, don't be so mean!" He said, eyes brimming with tears. Germany sighed and took the spaghetti off of the stove. "I'm not. I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all. Some of those boys at your school are real assholes."

Italy beamed, then rushed up to Germany and hugged him from behind. "You _do_ love me!" He cooed, rocking back and forth. Germany stiffened. "Of course I do." He said gruffly. "I have to. I'm…I'm your guardian."

"He let me hold his hand alllll day, and I got to sit beside him in class, and he was my partner in Chemistry when I asked him. He actually said yes!" Italy's eyes were starry. "Jappppan."

Germany poured the steaming sauce over the spaghetti, looking at Italy suspiciously over his shoulder. "Do you….like this boy?" He said.

Japan blinked slowly, and then cocked his head to the side in thought. Finally he flung his hands into the air and spun around wildly. "Of course I do!" He beamed. "I love him! He's my bestest friend! We're bestest friends now!" He screeched happily, bouncing around the room.

Germany sighed as he stirred the pot. "I didn't mean-"He broke off, shaking his head. He had the feeling that this wasn't going to go very well. When Japan got obsessed with something…

"Pastaaaa…."Germany said in a wary, gruff imitation of Italy.

…it was usually bad.

*-*

"Japan, Japan, I brought something for you!" Italy stormed down the school hallways, knocking various other countries down in his efforts to get to Japan. He reached behind him into his satchel and pulled out a large amount of crumpled papers, thrusting them at Japan. He was beaming brightly. "See? I drew you pictures!"

Japan blushed at the first picture of him and Italy sitting together at a table eating from the same plate of pasta. The next picture was of the two standing with a giant meatball on the beach. All the following were images of Italy and Japan, with various foods loved by Italy.

Italy smiled expectantly. "I worked on them all night for you." He explained hurriedly. "Do you like them? Please like them!"

"They're incredibly realistic." Japan said quietly, still staring at the pictures. "Although strangely surreal. Do you draw often?"

"All the time!" Italy said, waving his hands wildly. "And now I have someone to share them with at school! We're going to be best friends, right?"

Japan was still blushing. "I've never really…ok, w-why not?" He said, looking shyly at the ground

Italy squealed and grabbed Japan's hand in his. "It's going to be so great to have a friend." He said wistfully. Around them the other boys began giggling, and Japan's brows furrowed. "Why are they laughing at us?" He said quietly. "I don't understand."

"Oh, they're laughing at you because you're hanging out with me and they're laughing at me because I'm funny!" Japan grinned ignorantly. "And they like to laugh at everything I do."

Japan didn't say anything about that, although he knew that wasn't the case. "I don't really like being laughed at." He said. "It makes me feel embarrassed and uncomfortable, both of which I hate."

Italy frowned and put his finger to his lip. "Hmmm…" He said. "Well, when we get to class everyone will stop laughing, ok? But you kind of have to get used to it, because since you're my best friends, everyone is going to laugh at you!"

Japan's eyes widened, and his heart sank. He didn't like the sound of that at all. But Italy's hand in his was firm and tight, his smile warm and inviting. Maybe being friends with him wouldn't be that bad after all…

Later that Day-

"I didn't mean to sir! I don't know how the magic potions went boom." Italy shrugged, twirling his curl round his finger.

Japan cringed as the entire class whispered and giggled around them. He and Italy were covered in soot and the table was covered in an alkaline mixture gone bad. Well, more like an alkaline mixture flung together by Italy as Japan tried to stop him gone bad.

"As I have said a countless amount of times," Austria twitched. "These are not 'magic potions', there are delicate chemicals that you have to be extremely careful with. If you don't do your homework then how do you expect to know what to do once you get to class?"

Italy put his finger to his lips and thought carefully. "Japan can tell me! Japan knows everything and he's very smart. He's perfect!"

The class went up in a chorus of 'ooooh' and sniggers of 'Italy's got a boyfriend' could be heard as well. Japan blushed furiously as he tried to brush the dirt off of himself. This was not how he pictured his first week, filled with this crazy boy and his annoying stigma as an ultimate freak. He had wanted to blend in with the crowd, maybe make a few friends and try to get through his high school life.

Not this.

Why this?

As the bell signaling the end of the day rang and the students began filing out, Italy and Japan finally finished cleaning their work-table. Italy looked dejected as he packed his bag and as they stood at the front of the school with the rest of the students, private limos lining up to take each of the students home, flags of each country fluttering on the hood, he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I know that you don't want to be friends with me anymore." He whispered, looking down at the ground. "It happens all the time when I get too excited with my new friends. This is why I have no friends. You can go and be normal with everyone else now. I understand."

Japan opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a passing America and England. England knocked Italy's books from his hands before smirking. "Thanks a lot for making us all late to leave class, you klutz." He said before the brothers stuck their tongues out at him simultaneously. Canada, wide-eyed and lost as ever, clung to America's hand needily as they headed towards the car. "Yeah…"He said softly, trying to emulate his brother's bad example while clinging to his teddy bear.

Satisfied with their jeering the triplets got into their limo and pulled away from the curb. Japan looked at Italy, who was unsuccessfully trying to pick up all his scattered books and drawings, before sighing and settling down to help him. "It's ok." He whispered, though he knew that this would result in a long and bumpy ride. Japan looked up at him, tears already forming in his eyes.

"It's ok." Japan repeated. "We can be friends. I'd like to be friends with you." Italy was silent. Then he dropped everything and grabbed Japan in a hug, nuzzling his chest happily. "Best friends?" He said, eager to seal the deal before Japan changed his mind.

Japan hesitated before seeing the hopeful look in Italy's eyes and nodding. "Ok." He said uncertainly. "Why not?"

Italy beamed before hugging him close again and finally, after a long calculation, Japan reached up, put his arms around Italy, and hugged him gently back.

*-*

"And then he hugged me on the ground in the middle of the grass in front of school and he didn't care what anyone thought!" Italy said, hugging himself with the sheer joy of the feeling. Germany looked up from the newspaper he had been reading, wondering why he even tried to do anything once Italy got home.

"Did you blow up anything today?" He inquired seriously.

"Only in Chemistry." Italy pouted his defense. "And only once."

Germany sighed. "I assume they'll be sending me the bill by the end of this week." He folded his newspaper and laid it aside, allowing for Italy to snuggle into his lap, with he immediately did. "And Japan stayed with me the whole time." Italy informed. "He didn't care that everyone was laughing at us."

A blond eyebrow shot up. "Well maybe…maybe he'll stay around for a while." Germany said cautiously, not wanting to get Italy's hopes up. "Maybe."

"He loved my pictures! And he put them into his bag and he didn't throw them away!" Italy was shaking so much now that Germany's teeth were rattling. "But you'll meet him soon because he's going to come over one day."

"Is that so?" Germany said, already feeling a throbbing headache coming on. This couldn't be good.

* * *

Three more chapters to come! Review...

...

...

Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next Chapter!

* * *

3 weeks later-

"So this is the estimable Japan I've been hearing so much about." Germany said, peering at the tiny thing that Italy was clinging to. "You're pretty small for him to be making such a fuss about."

Japan blushed. "Thank you for welcoming me to your home." He said softly. "Italy tells me you're a lovely guardian."

Italy nodded furiously, dragging Japan with him into the house. "And he makes the best food too! Especially pasta!"

Germany turned the car off and locked it, staring after the two boys. This Japan character was curious. Never had he seen anyone stick with Italy at school for more than 3 days. The public ridicule was usually far too unbearable to suffer. And yet this speck of a person was still there, after nearly a month.

'It's just going to make it harder for him when he abandons him.' Germany thought pessimistically. 'And of course, I'm going to have to pick up all the pieces.'

Upstairs Italy was busy showing Japan his room, the entire time holding the smaller teen's hand. "This is where I draw." He said, showing Japan his worktable full of sketches and nearly completed pieces of artwork. They were all surreal and very detailed, some looking so realistic Japan had to gaze in wonder. "You are very talented Italy." He said in awe, not wanting to touch any of the works in fear of damaging them. "I would have to sit here for days to even complete a simple piece."

Italy fiddled with his art supplies, blushing furiously. "I like the way you talk to me." He said. "You speak to me like…like I matter to you."

Japan was taken aback. "What do you mean? Of course you are of great worth to me. You welcomed me into a school of tyrants with warm, open arms and have been nothing but kind to me."

Italy walked over to his bed and flopped unto it. "Yeah…"He said. "But I get you into a lot of trouble too. And now nobody likes you because of me. You'll never be able to get a girlfriend until you leave the school and go somewhere else…"

Japan shrugged and came to sit beside Italy. "Who said I wanted one? Right now focusing on my studies is key. A courtship would only interrupt that."

Italy sat up before flopping back unto Japan's lap. "What kind of girlfriend do you want?" He said. "Someone quiet like you?"

Japan hesitated before reaching down and running his fingers through Italy's soft layered hair. "No." He said. "I rarely can start a conversation on my own. Being with someone quiet would lead to sure boredom for the rest of my life. I need someone loud and spontaneous."

They both blushed at that point, being able to read between the lines. "Like France?" Italy said, looking up at Japan underneath his thick lashes.

Japan grimaced. "No." He said. "Not like that. I meant…I meant like you."

Italy sat up completely now. "Like me?" He said.

Japan couldn't look at him, it was too embarrassing. 'Why did I say that out loud?' Italy had a way of getting things out of him. 'It's because I feel comfortable around him.' He realized. 'He doesn't judge me.'

Italy bit the corner of his lip thoughtfully. "I guess if I dated someone that was loud like me it would be…overwhelming. Maybe that's why we're such great friends…because you're quiet and I'm loud. If only you were a girl." He chuckled nervously but Japan only blushed harder, making him stop self-consciously. "Have you ever kissed a girl? Before you came to school with the rest of us?"

Japan shook his head. "Never." He said. "I've never kissed anyone."

Italy cocked his head to the side. "What about your parents?" He said.

Japan shook his head. "No one." He said. "Ever."

Italy pouted and stared at his light blue walls thoughtfully. "That's not good." He said. "I kiss Germany all the time and he's not even my father."

He brought his knees up to his chin and glanced and Japan, who was staring lonesomely into the distance. "Do you want to kiss someone?" He asked. "Just…just to know?"

Japan looked at him curiously and he hid his face in his knees, embarrassed. "Ah! I'm sorry Japan!" He wailed. "Why did I ask you that? I'm so embarrassed! Baka!" He mumbled incoherent phrases to himself, embarrassed out of his mind, wishing the earth would swallow him whole.

"Baka, baka ba-"

"Yes." Japan said, interrupting his babbling. "I would love to."

Italy's head snapped up. "Oh." He said. "Just because…just because it's great to be kissed. And when you kiss someone it shows you love them. And you need to feel…you need to feel…"

Japan stopped him by covering Italy's hand with his. "Just do it." He said. "Before I loose my nerve completely."

Italy flushed, feeling his entire body heat up at the fact that Japan was touching him. Why did he feel so strangely? He'd never felt this way before. Flustered and nervous and eager to impress. He liked being carefree and not caring about what anyone thought of hi. But he cared about Japan.

Oh gods did he care.

Italy reached over and opened his mouth, tilting his head. Inches away from Japan's soft pink lips he pulled back and looked anxiously around. "What?" Japan said, his voice cracking.

Italy glanced at the door. "I don't know why I expected someone to burst in at that moment, interrupting us from this entirely yaoiful moment." He said, staring around the room. "That's what always happens in the books I read."

Japan looked quizzical. "Italy…"He said, not wanting to show how eager he was. But it was impossible, his heart was pounding furiously and his chest was throbbing. He wanted this. "Just do it, its ok."

Italy nodded and moved in again, and when their lips met every plausible thought he'd ever had flew from his head. He wanted to pull back from the sheer shock of it but at the same time he wanted never to ever pull away again. It was Japan who pulled him closer with his small hands, eager for more. The feeling of those delicate puckered lips against his emitted feelings that he'd never before experienced, dilating his closed eyes and making every hair on his body stand up.

It was amazing.

The urge to open his mouth and delve further into this bliss nearly overcame him but he resisted. He was absolutely sure that no family members kissed that intensely, or even this intensely for the matter. When he felt as if his lungs could take no more he pulled away, leaving Japan flushed and out of breath, his hand still encircling Italy's neck, still nestled in his hair.

Japan looked at Italy through dazed, hazy eyes. "Incredible." He said softly, leaning into Italy. "Is that…is that how kissing everyone feels?"

Italy breathed deeply a few times to catch his breath. "I don't…remember. Most people don't usually kiss their family on the lips. And not…for that long. But…but we're best friends right? So why not?" He racked his brain for more excuses as to why kissing Japan had been spectacular, but none came to mind. Then he realized what the strange feeling was, the one he'd never before encountered.

Arousal.

Italy ran his hand experimentally down his chest. His nipples were both erect, his stomach sensitive. Never before had he been aroused. It scared him. At that moment the door was flung open by Germany.

"Damn!" He said. "The yaoi senses were tingling and I ignored them! I missed it didn't I?"

Both Italy and Japan ignored him, lost in their world of simultaneous bliss. Germany sighed. "Dinners ready." He said. "Come whenever…are you guys even listening?? Its lasagna!"

Not even the magic words could affect Italy at this point. Was he…horny? Japan slid off of the bed, his knees wobbling a bit. "C-Com'n." He said, turning to Italy. "You love lasagna, don't you?"

Italy stood as well, holding Japan's hand and following him down the stairs. Had Japan gotten him aroused for the first time?

"So…"Germany said, looking at Italy from across the table. "You've hardly touched your food Italy...what's wrong?"

Italy blushed and looked up. "Nothing." He said, taking a big bite out of his lasagna to avoid speaking. His lips were still tingling from the sensation, but Japan looked as if he had gotten over it by now and was talking to Germany as if nothing had happened. Had something happened? Did boys usually kiss each other?

Was it normal to feel like this? 'Maybe I'm weird. Maybe I'm supposed to be feeling like this.' Italy stuffed large portions of the lasagna into his mouth, trying to listen to what Germany and Japan were talking about. But he couldn't. The image of him and Japan kissing kept replaying itself over and over in his mind.

Over and over and over.

The feel of Japans lips against his, small hands in his hair, another body pressed to his, the heat taking him over the warmth enthralling him. He wanted to feel more of it, more, more. He wanted to hear Japan screaming his name out loud. He wanted Japan. He wanted Japan naked.

Italy's eyes grew wide as he reviewed his previous thought. What was he thinking? No, he didn't want to see Japan naked, he didn't want more. Because Japan was his friend. His friend. Just his friend.

Before he knew it, they were driving Japan home to his estate, and even more quickly after that he was back home.

"You've been really quiet these past couple hours." Germany said. "You didn't say anything during dinner or on the way to Japan's house. "I thought you'd be ecstatic to have him over."

"I was." Italy said, staring out the window of the limo. "It was great. We should do it again…sometime."

Germany turned in his seat to stare at Italy. "What's wrong?" He said, sounding worried. "I've never seen you like this before."

Italy looked at Germany. "…Germany…"He said, biting his lip. "I think…I think I'm in love with Japan."

"Ah." Germany said, smirking without even skipping a beat. "I thought that might be it when I saw you two snuggled up in your bedroom with your arms all around each other. You're a little Casanova, aren't you?"

Italy blushed. "I'm serious!" He pouted. "I'm in love with Japan! What am I supposed to do?"

Germany rolled his eyes. "You don't know anything about love." He said. "This is the first crush you've ever had much less."

Italy ignored him. "I'm in love with Japan and I can't live without him." He said emphatically, covering his chest with his hands. "He needs me. I'm going to show him just how much he needs me by sweeping him off of his feet and into my arms."

"Italy, I-"

"Don't try to persuade me as to otherwise." Italy said dramatically. "It's my choice and I'm going through with it. When we get married you can be my best man ok Germany? And you'll be the godfather to our children." Italy threw the limo door open and floated inside, leaving Germany still in the car.

'Again,' Germany thought. 'This _cannot_ be good.'

* * *

Thank you for reviewing! It was much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Italy drew in a deep breath as he watched Japan close his locker. He could do this. Just like he'd practiced.

"Hey…"He said, trying to stroll, but instead looking like he had a limp as he walked up to Japan. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

Japan blushed and turned to him. "If it's about what happened yesterday…"

"Shhh…"Italy said, trying desperately to be epic. "Let's go out. You. Me. Alone."

Japan blinked. "Ok." He smiled. "Where should we go?"

Italy scratched his head. "Ok?" He said, looking quizzical. "It's ok?"

"Why not?" Japan smiled. "I love going out with you."

Italy blushed. "Not…I didn't mean like that." He said. "I meant out like…like…" He broke off, still blushing. This wasn't working! He couldn't just confess his undying love! It had been one day since he'd realized it. They needed to go out for a while and ferment in their every dying dream's for each other. Or at least, that's what all the books he'd read had said.

Japan needed to realize on his own! He couldn't just say it out loud. He would seem like a complete freak! He sighed. "N-never mind." He said, looking at the ground. "I mean we can go out sometime, but never mind for right now."

Japan looked confused. "O-ok." He said.

Italy didn't like not being carefree. He didn't like not being always happy. He wanted Japan to love him and he wanted him to love him now! There was only one person that he could turn to, one person with enough practice to help more than all the internet sites he'd spent the nights poring over.

Germany.

*-*

"Germany, I need you to teach me how to let Japan realize that I love him." Italy begged, looking up into Germany's eyes. "I don't want to say it and make a fool of myself in front of him."

"My, oh my." Germany said in false shock. "You're actually afraid of making a fool of yourself? You must really like this boy."

Italy pouted. "I already told you that I loved him." He said. "I love him with all my heart and I don't want to look stupid in front of him." He clung to the front of Germany's shirt. "Please, please, please Germany?"

Germany looked down into Italy's big, trusting eyes. "Fine." He said.

"Germany-san is so kind!" Italy cooed, hugging him.

"But you'll need a lot of work." Germany reprimanded. "It will take a couple days to get everything down, so listen carefully. Two things that you're going to need to remember and these are key words because they're things I'm sure you haven't heard much about. Being subtle, and _flirting_."

"Flirting…" Italy repeated idyllically. "How…how do I do that?"

"They go hand in hand." Germany pried Italy off of him and walked into the living room. "You have to be subtle enough so that if the person doesn't like you back you won't be making a fool of yourself, but flirt enough so that they know you're into them."

Italy nodded in bewilderment. "For instance…" Germany said, turning to look at Italy. "The eyes are very important. If I want to tell you something intense…say…I want to ravish you…I look at you like this…" He stared into Italy's eyes, reaching out and holding him by his waist before drawing him close. "Maybe stroke your face like this to get my point across." He lifted his hand and gently brushed his thumb across Italy's soft cheek.

Italy blushed. "G-Germany." He said, looking away. His whole body started heating up and before he knew it he could hardly stand. Germany trailed his hand down Italy's slender neck. "You have to make the object of your affection feel loved." He explained. "Make them feel how much you want them, how much you need them."

Italy tried nodding but he couldn't, his body was on fire and his mind was completely fuzzy by now. Germany reached down and pressed his lips to Italy's neck. "So hot already?" He whispered. "We're just getting started you know. You asked for this."

Italy moaned. "C-Can we start from the beginning?" He said. "There's only so much I can handle at a time."

Germany pulled back and smiled. "So innocent." He said. "Just letting you have a taste."

Italy's eyes widened. "That was a taste?" He didn't know how he was going to make it through this training regimen.

*-*

"You're nearly ready." Germany said seriously, strolling around the living room with his stick in hand. "You've mastered flirting, you're a decent kisser and you've _finally_ understood talking dirty. There's only one thing left."

"I can handle it!" Italy said. "Anything to swoop Japan off of his feet!"

Germany toyed with his stick. "Well…this part happens _after_ you've swooped him off of his feet." He blushed. "You know…foreplay?"

It was Italy's turn to blush. "F-f…neh?"

"I'm not stupid." Germany defended, crossing his arms. "I know you haven't stopped thinking about screwing Japan all naked and sweaty over the kitchen counter. You're a teenage boy."

Italy flushed to his full capacity, but said nothing. "That being said," Germany continued. "I have to get you prepared for the moment. And that means a few quick lessons in foreplay. Since its both of your first times you don't need to know too much, but you do need to know something."

"You're going to show me?" Italy squeaked. "As in…physically?"

"Trust me I'm not looking foreword to it either." Germany said, looking away. "Not…much anyways. Do you want to learn it or not?" He added.

Italy nodded feverishly.

"We will not ever talk about this again." Germany added sternly. "_Ever_." He sighed and composed himself. "Ok. I'll be seme this time, which means I'm going to be you. Assuming Japan is uke, you'll be playing him. But when you two are actually…doing it…you'll be seme, so make sure you're watching what I do carefully."

Italy bit his lip. "Ok." He said hoarsely.

Germany walked up to him slowly. "Presence is everything." He said. "You have to show your dominance, that you're going to take him, and make him yours."

Italy nodded. "Hai." He whispered. "Make him mine."

"You're not very big yourself, but at least you're bigger than him." Germany said, hovering over Italy. "I guess you'll start with kissing and stuff, and then you get friskier and start…touching each other." He closed his eyes and shook his head in embarrassment. "I can't believe I'm talking to you like this!"

Italy gripped Germany's arms. "It's ok." He said. "Don't stop."

Germany looked down at him, breathed in deeply. "Ok." He said. "Ok, I can do this."

He reached down and pressed his lips to Italy's, pulling him closer. "You have to make him feel like he's yours." He said, gripping Italy's small waist and pressing their bodies together. Italy moaned before managing a nod. Germany dipped lower and hesitated before kissing Italy's neck. "And of course," He added. "You have to make him feel beautiful."

Italy couldn't manage to say anything else. He shut his eyes and whimpered into Germany's shoulder. "But mostly…" Germany said, reaching underneath Italy's shirt and sliding a strong hand over his stomach, then higher. "You have to make him feel horny." He smirked devilishly here. "Am I doing a good job?"

Italy bit his lip, making the blood rush to them. All the dirty thoughts he'd been trying so desperately to suppress hit him like a sack of pasta flour. Germany pulled back, entirely unflustered. "All you have to do is what I just did to you, to Japan, alright?"

Italy nodded shakily. "Hai." He said.

"Don't worry. I have prepared you well." Germany said. "You're ready. Now come and take a cold shower. You've got a hard-on."

*-*

This time he was ready, he was sure of it. Nothing was going to mess him up now. Italy strode across the quad to where Japan was watching the soccer match. He breathed in deeply. This was it.

"Soccer seems so interesting." Japan said dreamily, watching the boys kick the ball around with an undying interest. "I would love to play sometime, but the fear of being run over is too strong to oppose."

Italy smiled at him. Japan was so adorable! "I could teach you sometime." He said smoothly, touching Japan's arm. "Personally."

Japan looked at him, blushing slightly. "That would be great." He said softly. "You've really been acting different lately, Italia. You're…more mature."

"You bring out the best in me Japan-chan." Italy admitted, grinning happily. "I don't have to prove myself in front of you, so I can be more relaxed."

"Look out!" A soaring soccer ball flew threw the air, knocking Japan on the forehead.

"Hey!" Italy shouted unto the field. "You did that on purpose!"

America and England giggled with each other. "You can't prove that." England said, sticking out his tongue.

"Get back into the game!" Screamed France, blowing his whistle. "I want to see those gorgeous teenage legs dashing around the field, leaving me to fantasize about all the things I want to do between them!"

Italy glared at the brothers. "Leave Japan alone you douches!" He yelled childishly. Japan tugged on his arm. "Its ok, Italy." He blushed. "I'm fine."

America frowned at Italy. "What did you just call us?" He yelled.

"." Italy enunciated carefully. "Both of you!"

America squinted at him. "Hn." He said, turning his back. "Ok."

"I showed him." Said Italy in satisfaction, turning to Japan. "He knows not to mess with- Ah!" Another soaring soccer ball knocked the back of his head, throwing him to the ground.

"Foul!" Said France. "America, get back into the game or you're out."

Italy's lip trembled. "Why does everything I do end up wrong?" He whimpered, covering his face.

"It's ok." Japan said. "They're just being mean."

Italy felt his eyes well with tears. "It's not ok." He said. "I try and try to be suave and cool and sophisticated for you, and it always ends up terribly. I embarrass myself in front of you over and over and you'll never like me now!"

Japan got unto his knees and put his arms around Italy. "But I do like you Japan!" He said enthusiastically. "You're my best friend, and every days an adventure with you!"

Italy shook his head. "I don't…I want you to see me as more than that." He whimpered. "I want to be your seme and I want you to…to want me." He blushed and broke off, wiping his face."

Japan was silent. "You mean…romantically?" He whispered. "Like…like when we kissed?"

Italy nodded without looking at Japan. "Because I really like you Japan. I like you like that. And I didn't know how to tell you because I was sure you would never want to be with an idiot like me. And I don't deserve you. And I could never be…a good boyfriend for you."

Japan looked at Italy shyly from underneath his eyelashes. "You like me like that? As a boyfriend?" He said. "Well…well I do too Italy-chan."

Italy's brow furrowed. "Why would you ever like me like that?" He said. "I'm clumsy and stupid and…"

"Adorable." Japan said. "And you suck at protecting me but you make feel safe anyways. And you can always make me laugh."

Italy looked up. "Hn?"

"Of course, the fact that you can also turn me on to no end is also a plus." Japan whispered into Italy's ear, making him shiver. "And something that only one with great talent could do."

Italy smiled. He knew what this meant. Something that every yaoi fan girl dreamed of. Detailed intense smex time.

* * *

Hope you liked it! One more coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Warning- Ridiculously unadultured xxxxxxxxx-rated smex. Do NOT read at work place and keep tissues nearby for spontaneous nose bleeds. XD

* * *

3 weeks later-*

"When did Germany said he would be back?" Japan said, playing with the loose thread on Italy's pillow.

"He said an hour." Italy said, closing the door to his bedroom. "Getting all the stuff to make that Japanese dinner for you is going to take him a while."

Japan blushed as Italy came to sit beside him. "You didn't have to do that for me you know." He said. "I mean…I miss Japan but you don't have to…" Italy interrupted him by closing the gap between them with a gentle kiss.

"I want to." He whispered, pulling away. "I want to do everything to make you happy Japan."

"Italia…" Japan moaned softly, and then blushed at the sound he'd just made. Italy smirked. "You can be loud." He said. "Germany's gone now and even if he were here it wouldn't matter. I want to hear it."

Japan's eyes widened. "But…but Italia, you're so innocent."

Italy put his finger thoughtfully to his lip. "Hai." He agreed. "But as I said, I want to satisfy my boyfriend. And I'm sure you have needs that only I can fulfill neh?" He grinned innocently before opening Japan's mouth gently with his, exploring the wet warmth inside.

Japan moaned against him. "Well…" He said naughtily. "I have my right hand."

"Your right hand can't do it all." Italy said matter-of-factly, feeling Japan's small tongue against his. He looked at Japan with big, innocent green eyes. "You're one of the very few things I like more than pasta." He said. "And I think we're about to do something I'll grow to like a lot more than pasta."

Japan blushed. "N-now?" He said. "On your bed?"

"We don't have to." Italy shrugged. "But…it would be fun." He reached underneath Japan's shirt and ran a hand up his stomach. Japan bit his lip. "Hard to say no when…nh…" He blushed as Italy's hand brushed over his sensitive pink nipples. He arched his back and pulled Italy close again, kissing his lips before trailing his tongue down Italy's neck. "Do whatever you want to me." He said huskily. "No 18 year old male should be alive that long without getting any action."

Italy slowly pulled Japan's shirt off, kissing down his chest before stopping to suckle his now erect nipples. "Japan-Chan…" He moaned. "I…think I love you."

Japan groaned, and his toes curled in his shoes. Italy had somehow managed to straddle him and their painfully erect groins pressed into each other to create a friction he nearly couldn't stand. "I think I love you too Italia." He whispered.

Italy ran a hand along Japan's side, down to his hip. "I have no idea what I'm doing." He smiled, lapping at Japan's neck. "Are you feeling good?"

"Ask my erection." Japan said cockily, thrusting his hips upwards so that Italy could feel exactly what he was talking about. Italy's breath hitched, and his mouth opened in a heated little gasp. He reached down and deftly undid Japan's belt, zipping down his pants. "Japan…I want to see you…naked."

Japan lifted his hips so Italy could pull his pants entirely off. He blushed as Italy's gaze ravished him. "I hope…I'm satisfactory." He murmured.

"You're perfect." Italy whispered. Japan bit his lip. "You're making me feel so good Italia-Chan…I want to make you feel good too. I want to make you cum."

"Such dirty phrases from such a clean little mouth." Italy said in awe. Japan kissed him, running his tongue over Italy's bottom lip. "My mouth can get a lot dirtier you know." He said. He flipped them, so he was straddling Italy, and in a few seconds hand his pants in a pile on the ground. "_A lot_ _dirtier_."

Italy blushed as Japan slid his already slightly moist boxers off. Little Italy stood at attention, eager to be free. Italy reached up and slid Japan's own boxers over his slender hips and off, so that they were skin against skin, heat against hit. Japan hissed out a seductive moan. "I want to…" He whispered, breaking off. "I want to…"

"What?" Italy said.

Japan flushed. "I want to suck you off." He murmured. "I want you in my mouth. Then I want you inside me."

Little Italy twitched happily. "So dirty." He said happily, running his fingers through Japan's silky hair. "Who am I to keep what you want from you Japan?" He added innocently. Japan dragged Italy's shirt off of him. "You lucky bastard." He said vehemently. "All that pasta and you're still as gorgeously defined as a swimmer."

Italy smiled, which quickly was changed into an incredibly loud moan as a wet, hot mouth clamped itself over his erection. He gasped out Japan's name, arching his back in an effort to contain his over exuberant friskiness. "Nh…it feels so good…"

Japan moved his mouth slowly up and down, pausing momentarily to lick along the side and suckle the tip of Italy's ever-growing shaft. Italy's face flushed with pure adrenaline. "Please…"He whispered, stroking his fingers through Japan's hair. "Please Japan…more…harder…"

Japan complied, taking the entire length of Italy in his mouth, all the way down to the hilt. By now the taste of pre-cum was filling his mouth. He stopped. "Italia…" He gasped breathily, reaching up to kiss him intensely. "I want to cum with you."

Italy kicked off his shoes and brought Japan against him. He wanted to feel all of Japan's delicious body naked against his. He nodded deftly and grasped little Japan, beginning to pump the already desperately throbbing member. Japan began emitting tiny, heavy panting moans, each one louder than the last. He thrust his hips in time with Italy's thrusting, tangling tongues with his boyfriend while whispering incoherent dirty things he was dying to do with him.

When he couldn't take anymore he began grinding against Italy's nearly ready member, the friction helping rise to a peak what had been building for the last fifteen minutes. Then it was white everywhere, and an eager Japan licked the excess off of Italy's stomach. "Sweet." He said dirtily, licking his lips.

Italy was curious." Let me taste." He said, kissing Japan yet again. Now he was on top again, refusing to end the heated make out with Japan. Their hands grappled to grope various exposed heated body parts and before Italy knew it he was erect again. There was no going back now. He'd seen the light and he could never stop at this point.

"I'm going to…make you ready…" He said, his sentences being interrupted by wet, passionate kisses from Japan. Japan looked up at him nervously. "Be gentle." He pleaded.

"Suck." Italy whispered, sticking two fingers into Japan's mouth. Just the feeling of Japan's hot tongue swirling around his digits made him more than hard again. Japan looked at him adorably. "Inside me, please Italia. Now."

How could he resist? Italy pulled his wet fingers from Japan's mouth, widened his legs and thrust them into Japan's twitching boy hole. Japan groaned loudly, squirming against the pressure.

"So…nh...so tight." Italy said in amazement, slowly moving his fingers deeper, bringing them almost all the way out before thrusting them back in. Japan's back arched in half-pain, half-pleasure. Italy added a third fingers into the mix, letting Japan get used to it before starting to thrust again. Somewhere along the line Japan's little grunts of pain stopped coming, and were replaced by sizzling hot whimpers.

"I'm ready." He whispered. "Italia, please, now!"

Italy blushed and nodded, fumbling for the bottle of lube Germany had given him from his bedside table, squirting some unto his fingers before rubbing it quickly over his throbbing member.

Japan gripped his arms, so horny his eyes were dilated to their full capacity. Italy bit his lips. He hadn't been trained in this; he'd have to do it entirely on his own. Japan's twitching red little orifice was his target, and his cock was apparently the arrow. He couldn't miss.

Japan lay expectantly, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt so dirty, a perfectly sculptured smex god of a boyfriend hovering over him about to pop his cherry made him want to cum before it had even started.

"How much do you want me?" Italy whispered. "Hn, Japan? Tell me how much."

"So much." Japan moaned. "Italia, now…now."

"What do you want me to do to you?" Italy teased, moving in between Japan's legs, raising his hips.

"Fuck me." Japan said, looking straight into Italy's eyes. "Right now."

A ripple of excitement shot through Italy. How could he resist?

Japan didn't have to wait long. In seconds the delicious sensation he'd been dying to feel filled him, took him over. Italy inside him, hard, hot, so hot. Japan couldn't stop moaning, although Italy hadn't even started moving yet. He felt like a slut, so desperate to have a cock filling him, but he felt so damn _good_ at the same time, he loved it.

Italy, although trying desperately to go slowly, could hardly contain himself. Never had he been in anything so hot and tight, never had he felt so amazing. Japan's small hands wrapped themselves around Italy and he started to thrust his hips in time. Could anything really be this good?

Italy tried slowing down, but Japan's urges of 'faster Italia, harder!' made it slightly difficult. In a matter or moments he was practically pounding into Japan, and he wasn't sure how either of them was managing to hold it in. The bed shook violently with his heavy thrusts and Japan's grunts became moans, became groans, became yells.

"Italia…"Japan gasped out, feeling himself twitching painfully. "Italia, I'm coming…"

"Cum for me…" Italy whispered, feeling himself ready to explode. He squeezed his eyes shut but couldn't hold it in for a second longer. He felt himself jet heavily into Japan's smex-hole, triggering Japan to cum as well.

Japan panted heavily, his chest heaving up and down with the sheer exertion. He'd never had such a powerful ejaculation, never had had anything that powerful before.

Italy slid out of Japan, rolling over to land beside him. His eyes were half-closed, but he still had enough energy to card a hand through Japan's hair, kiss him again.

"We're going to…have to clean this up." He whispered, gesturing to their sticky bodies and his messed up bedspreads. "G-Germany'll be home soon."

"Maybe we can have a three-some." Japan grinned dirtily, licking his lips. Italy contemplated.

"Maybe." He agreed, smirking.

"That was…so good. I love you Italia- Chan." Whispered Japan, hugging his boyfriend. Italy cooed happily. "Neh…this was so much better than pasta." He whispered. "I love you so much more than pasta." He tweaked one of Japan's pink nipples before looking up at him teasingly. "But seeexxxxxx doesn't have the same ring to it as pastaaa, so I think I'm going to have to stick with my other catch phrase."

Japan blushed. "We just…made love, didn't we?" He whispered. "I just had you inside of me, didn't I?"

Italy nodded and blushed as well. "I hope…I was satisfactory Japan." He whispered. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"You never will." Japan said, pressing his lips to Italy's one last time before they started scurrying around to clean up the room.

"Would you spend the rest of your life with me?" Italy whispered, blushing.

Japan contemplated seriously. There would be political issues between their governments of course, as well as same-sex marriage between them. But when he thought about it, only one phrase kept coming to mind.

"Nh," He shrugged, hugging Italy's body close, nestling himself into his neck. "Why not?"

* * *

There it is! I updated quickly for everyone! The end of the smexy little ItalyxJapan. Message me if you'd like more!

Ciao!

*-*


End file.
